Mi Cuñado, tu Cuñada, Mi hermano
by geminisnocris
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Seiya, Y el mas esperado sueño para Shun, se convertiran en una hermosa y divertida historia de amor donde la joven diosa hara de cupido... un poco de AU y OC
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR ALGUNAS AVENTURAS Y LOCURAS QUE NACEN EN MI MENTE**

Sus esmeraldas recorrían paso a paso cada palabra del libro que tenía en sus manos, de vez en cuando observaba sobre el para verle caminar de un lado a otro, un suspiro hondo y una suave negativa con su cabeza y retomaba su lectura, recostado sobre un sillón en el corredor de la casa, justo frente a la playa, trataba de hacer llevadero el tiempo con su hermano mayor, algunas veces esos seis años de entrenamientos parecían haberlos distanciado demasiado.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Shun?—preguntaba mientras bajaba el mismo el libro de su hermano.  
>—Si Ikki… perfectamente—contestaba con una enorme sonrisa el menor.<p>

—Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían también los otros sabes que…

—Sí, lo sé—interrumpió el peliverde a la vez que retomaba de nuevo la lectura— que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo porque soy tu hermano y que Seiya te cae mal y bla bla… pero es mi cumpleaños y quiero tenerlos a todos cerca ¿sabes cuánto me ha costado convencer a Shiryu y a Shunrei para que viajaran hasta acá?—preguntó, Ikki levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos— bien … gracias por comprender hermano, por eso te quiero—termino lanzándose en la espalda del mayor y haciéndolo sonreír—ahora ¿me acompañas al puerto? Hay que ir por ellos.

—¡Shun!—

X

La espera se sentía eterna, por un lado uno de ellos emocionado, mientras que por el otro— haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano de no fastidiar a su quEriido hermanito en vísperas de sus dieciocho—un estresado fénix, se sentaba en unas las bancas esbozando una siniestra sonrisa de esas que acostumbraba hacer para complacer a ese enano—porque eso era para él, pasase el tiempo que pasase, un enano—que tenía el corazón y la bondad más grande del mundo

A la lejanía un enorme barco, propiedad de Saori Kido, traía como tripulantes tres caballeros bronceados y cinco jovencitas, ya cerca los chicos se saludaban con emoción, no terminaba de atracar cuando el rubio y el castaño se hicieron volados sobre su amigo, Ikki solo negaba y suspiraba hondamente, esos dos nunca cambiaban.

—Ikki—saludo bajando el tono de euforia el pegaso, el peliazul solo se limitó a hacer un ademan con su cara, que el chico respondió con su siempre retorcida sonrisa.

De la misma forma y siempre manteniendo la distancia, el rubio saludó con su mano, prefirió seguir junto al lado de Shun.

Ya con todos los invitados en tierra firme, el fénix decidió dar la vuelta y seguir su camino, no sin antes saludar rápidamente con una sonrisa a las jóvenes y brindarse un apretón de manos con el dragón, que era el único que en contadas veces no se metía con su forma de ser, tal vez porque ultimadamente no le importaba, o porque habría aprendido a llevarlo de esa forma.

Con algo de ayuda subieron el equipaje al auto, que se terminó por duplicarse con un taxi, puesto que la espera solo incluía a los bronceados y una diosa, pero para Shun, las inesperadas visitas habían sido de su total agrado, sobre todo porque la hermana de Seiya esta vez se les había unido, y el sabia cuanto intentaba Seika de encajar en el atareado mundo de su hermanito.

X

La casa de la playa donde alguna vez vivió el caballero de Cefeo, era ahora el refugio del caballero de Andrómeda y su novia—futura esposa en secreto para su hermano que no dejaba de verlo como un infante—la hermosa amazona de camaleón, quien los esperaba con un delicioso almuerzo isleño a base de pescado y una que otra fruta tropical.

La isla era una sombra de lo que en un pasado pudo darse a conocer como ruinas, pero con ayuda de Saori, el lugar había sido restaurado casi en su totalidad, teniendo ahora un puesto turístico que permitía su subsistencia—pero explicar eso nos desviaría de esta historia— asi que Shun y su novia—casi esposa—se mantenían bastate ocupados trayendo orden en el reconstruido lugar.

Todos sentados para disfrutar del delicioso banquete, esperaban la aparición de su anfitrión que se había tardado un poco en aparecer junto con la rubia amazona.

—Estoy muy emocionado que estén acá—dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde mientras se acercaba—tenerlos a todos reunidos acá ha sido un poco difícil—expresó mirando al dragón que levantó su vaso de refresco junto a Shunrei para igualar su opinión—pero de verdad que me hacen muy feliz—sonrió.

—Nosotros estamos felices de acompañarte Shun—replico Hyoga mientras jalaba con cariño a Eriie para darle un tierno beso—esperemos que no sea solo por esta vez ahora que eres casi un adinerado empresario—sonrió.

—Y no la será…—apoyó la joven diosa—que sea oficial por lo menos reunirnos en cada cumpleaños, así como lo hemos hecho cada navidad y celebraciones mías, la vida en el santuario es a veces…bastante ocupada—sonrió observándolos a todos y apretando dulcemente la mano de Miho—y extraño a mis hermanos.

— ¡Propongo un brindis con jugo de papaya para cerrar esta promesa!—exclamo el castaño provocando una carcajada en casi todos—y también para celebrar la integración de mi quEriida hermana Seika—dijo provocando un sonrojo en su tranquila hermana mientras la abrazaba.

Al escucharla nombrar, Ikki volteó su vista hacia ella, pero ¿Cómo no había notado su presencia? Ni siquiera recordaba si la había saludado, le pareció un poco grotesco de su parte, y se sintió un poco sonrojado al sentir los dulces ojos de Seika sobre él, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue hundirse en su silla y esperar en momento adecuado para salir espantado de ahí.

X

Y así pasaron el rato entre anécdotas y cuentos de terror, justo como los viejos tiempos y justo como los viejos tiempos, el peliazul se logró escabullir al fin de la reunión y darse un respiro de ese empalagoso reencuentro, no iba a mentirse así mismo, le agradaba la presencia de los demás, y las chicas, pero no estaba listo para sentarse a bromear con ellos, tal vez más adelante, por ahora le gustaba su solitaria vida en ese lugar—sabe Dios donde—que había encontrado para liberarse de la vida cotidiana y escapar de la sociedad—por no decir ciertos bronceados—que en veces lo estresaban.

Una vez fuera, se sentó un rato en el corredor de la casa mientras veía las olas besar la arena una y otra vez, suspiro hondamente mientras la tarde se iba encargando de hacer huir al sol bajo el mar, alborotó su melena azul y decidió dar un paseo, meneó su cabeza hasta escuchar crujir sus huesos y abrigándose un poco comenzó a caminar.

Se acercó al mar y recogió sus pantalones para permitir que la arena jugara entre sus dedos junto a la espuma del mar, sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que había dejado de regalarle al mundo y solo guardaba para el mismo, divagó, en cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada… imagen, que pudiera traerle de regreso esos momento es los que alguna vez fue realmente feliz, Esmeralda, pero cada año que pasaba los mismo se hacían más pequeños, más fugaces, volteó entonces de nuevo y por la ventana vio a Seika, cinco años desde la guerra de Hades, cinco navidades viajando a Japón junto a su hermano que a rastras lo metía en la mansión por lo menos para el brindis y abrir los obsequios, tres cumpleaños de la joven diosa en cuando había la oportunidad, y ahora una reunión en la isla de Andrómeda, pero de todas esas veces, no recordaba haberla visto, o haberle prestado atención, suspiro profundo, por un momento esa joven acaparó lo que en muchos años nadie había podido abordar… sus pensamientos.

X

—Muchachos, me casare en primavera—soltó el joven dragón dejando a todos atónitos.

—Shiryu… ¿pensabas comunicarnos esto en algún momento de tu vida?... porque amigo falta menos de un mes y nosotros no sabíamos que ya te…—reclamaba el castaño antes de ser interrumpido.

— ¡Voy a ser padre!…—exclamo—y quiero que mi hijo nazca en un hogar, en un verdadero matrimonio—sonrió besando a la siempre tímida Shunrei.

— ¡Pero… que demonios… te felicito amigo!—dijo Hyoga abrazando al feliz asiático.

—Jamás espere verte besar a Shunrei de esa manera—rio pegaso, ganándose un almohadazo de parte de Saori y Miho— me alegran demasiado, ensEriio.

—Por lo menos es bueno que uno de ustedes al fin siente cabeza… ¿no lo crees Seiya?—dijo la pelinegro hacia el castaño, el solo le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?—preguntó la diosa al peliverde junto a June.

Ambos suspiraron.

—Todavía es delicado hablar de eso con mi…_cuñado—_dijo la rubia—pero poco a poco se ha acostumbrado a vernos juntos…

—No les negaré que al principio me sentía frustrado, ellos peleaban como un matrimonio, algunas veces llegue a pensar que mi hermano se quedaría con June—sonrió ganándose un codazo de la amazona—pero él es simplemente Ikki y aun…

—Te ve como su hermanito—exclamo Seika—la mayoría de hermanos mayores somos así Shun.

—El problema con Ikki es que aún no ha podido superar lo de Esmeralda, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que… tal vez lo que necesita en conocer a la persona indicada—comento la diosa.

—Con ese carácter…Auchh—se quejó Seiya del pellizco de su hermana y su novia al mismo tiempo—Bien…decía—dijo sobándose ambos brazos.

Seika se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón, reamente se incomodaba cuando hablaban mal de ese muchacho peliazul, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Ella era igual de solitaria, y eso era totalmente normal, la única diferencia era que ella jamás había tenido un amor imposible que le hubiese roto el corazón, ni siquiera un novio, había pasado perdida y no solo del mundo si no de ella misma, oculta voluntariamente de los demás, pocas veces había visto de cerca al caballero del fénix, y las pocas veces jamás habían intercambiado palabras, ni siquiera un apretón de manos, luego lo pensó bien, ya no eran más unos niños, eran casi adultos, así que esta vez no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con el—un par de solitarios= buena compañía.

X

Saori ya se había ido con June y Shunrei a buscar algunas cosas para la actividad de mañana, Miho y Erii se habían recostado y las conversaciones de los santos de bronce se remontaban a lugares que nunca había visto, así que sin nada que hacer, abandonó la casa y se dirigió a la playa justo donde había visto por última vez al hermano mayor de Shun.

Caminó frotando sus brazos, ese lugar era tremendamente frio de noche, iba a devolverse en busca de algún abrigo cuando una ronca voz la detuvo.

— Seika… ¿verdad?—pregunto lanzándose desde la roca en la que estaba.

— Si… —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el frio impidiéndole sonreír.

—Toma…—estiro la mano con su chaqueta y se la brindó a la castaña— ¿A dónde ibas?—preguntó dándole la espalda.

—Caminaba un poco… no conozco el lugar—contesto apresurando su paso para alcanzarle.

La caminata se hizo silenciosa, si Seika hubiese podido comunicarse por cosmos, cualquiera pensaría que entablaban una conversación intelectual sobre algún tema en especial, pero simplemente se entretenían escuchando el mar y observando las estrellas que poco a poco se asomaban.

—Que hermosas estrellas…—dijo la castaña para tratar de romper el ya incomodo silencio.

—Me imagino que no has aprendido ninguna constelación… ¿que el caba…pegaso no te ha mostrado algunas?—preguntó deteniendo su paso y clavando sus zafiros en ella.

El tono de voz del peliazul y su mirada tan soberbia la hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, algo que no paso desapercibido por el fénix, carraspeó un poco y trató de sonar más gentil, se acercó hasta la joven y señalo con cuidado.

—Aquella es Andrómeda… la de mi hermano—dijo casi en un susurro, haciendo que la castaña se le erizara la piel.

La luna llena reflejaba el tono carmín en sus mejillas debido a la pronta cercanía del joven, asintió con pena.

—Es muy hermosa… — logro decir, volteando su rostro hacia el peliazul, pero al intentar caminar un hermoso caracol enredo sus pies y la hizo trastabillar hasta el suelo, haciéndose un pequeño raspón en su rodilla.

Inmediatamente el peli azul se giró y la sujetó del brazo para ponerla de pie, pero el gemido de dolor de la castaña lo detuvo, sin pensarlo dos veces se la cargo hasta una roca y rasgando parte de su camisa—los héroes siempre andan ropa podrida—hizo una venda y envolvió la lastimada rodilla.

—Listo te moles…—pero enmudeció al ver los enormes ojos café que no perdían de vista cada uno de sus movimientos, carraspeó su pecho y se levantó—creo que debemos regresar—dijo un poco nervioso mientras le brindaba la mano.

—Si…—dijo la castaña como única respuesta mientras se sostenía del brazo del peliazul y volvían a casa.

X

Saori jaló con delicadeza a la embarazada Shunrei y a June, y sonrió como niña traviesa mientras veía a lo lejos caminar a los callados mayores.

— ¡Eso es!—chillo con emoción—Seika es la persona ideal para Ikki—dijo triunfante para recibir unas miradas de desaprobación de las chicas.

—Pero… Saori, ellos son…

—El uno para el otro…— completo la pelilila.

—Es una locura… Seiya…

—Jamás se dará cuenta… no de nuestra boca—rio en modo macabro—ahora tenemos una fiesta que organizar y una pareja que juntar.

Siguió caminando mientras dejaba tras de ella dos chicas suspirando profundamente.

—No vamos a sobrevivir…—dijeron al unísono.

continuaraaa

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, reviews totalmente recibidos, opiniones, preguntas, lo que deseen...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaban de regreso a la casa, Seika renqueaba sostenida del musculoso brazo del fénix, en silencio como anteriormente habían recorrido la playa se acercaron al corredor, con delicadeza Ikki ayudó a la castaña a sentarse en las gradas mientras el abría la puerta, pero justo antes de que colocará sus dedos en la manija, esta cedió revelando la figura de un intrigado y confundido pegaso.

— ¿Qué rayos haces con mi hermana?—preguntó mientras observaba de uno a otro de los mayores.

—Seiya … Ikki solo…me ayudaba a…—se excusaba su hermana mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

—Está bien Seika… ¿puedes caminar? ¿O le digo a este cavernícola alado que te lleve hasta tu habitación? —dijo el peliazul entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No, está bien yo puedo sola.

—Seika… p p p pero ¿estas herida?—cuestionó el castaño mientras veía a su hermana cojear.

—No es nada enserio…

— ¿Ikki qué le hiciste a mi hermana?—preguntó el joven pegaso ignorando las palabras de Seika y observando al fénix que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos perdiendo su poca paciencia.

Inhaló, exhaló y ya fastidiado Ikki lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo acorraló en la pared.

—Ya se me está acabando la pa…

— ¡Basta!—grito Seika mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la casa—dejalo Ikki—dijo con suavidad brindándole una sonrisa al peliazul—por favor…

Sorprendentemente el fénix soltó junto a un bufido al castaño sin replicar ni una sola palabra mas, cosa que dejó más que extrañados y asombrados a Seiya y Shun—este último se había acercado al escuchar el alboroto en la puerta de su casa—ambos se inmutaron mientras la figura del peliazul se adentraba en la casa hasta perderse en su habitación tras un sonoro portazo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios… le pasa?—preguntó Seiya a su amigo— ¿Vistes eso? … solo una orden de… ¿sabes una cosa? mantén a tu hermano alejado de mi hermana—dijo mientras se alejaba y rápidamente ayudaba a Seika a llegar hasta su cuarto.

Shun levantó una ceja y volteó hacia la habitación de su hermano, él conocía a Ikki, y ya estaba casi seguro que tener que recurrir a un par de compresas frías para su amigo, pero luego de ver su actitud con solo una orden de la hermana de Seiya… había quedado sorprendido, esas cosas no se veían a diario. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió justo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Saori caminaba veloz, tras de ella June y Shunrei trataban de seguirle el paso, por momentos hasta tenían que correr, pero en fin, la diosa de la sabiduría maquinaba ideas mientras regresaban a la casa.<p>

— ¡Ya lo sé!—exclamó frenando en seco y haciendo que las otras dos chicas casi le cayeran encima— llamaré a uno de mis mejores cómplices—dijo girando hacia las chicas con sus enormes orbes brillando— ¡Kiki! —sonrió triunfante.

Ambas suspiraron hondamente, la cosa se ponía cada vez peor.

—Pero señorita Saori—decía june—Kiki es tan…

— ¿Audaz?

—Algo… hiperactivo a decir verdad—interrumpió Shunrei.

—Hay vamos chicas, por favor... acaso ¿no confían en mí? Y además el ya no tiene ocho años, es todo un adolecente—ambas chicas se observaron y fruncieron sus bocas— ¿y no soy acaso Palas Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría?—preguntó levantando brevemente una ceja.

—Eso es exactamente lo que nos preocupa—ambas suspiraron—debería dejarle esas cosas a cupido… ¿no lo cree?—musito la rubia.

—Vamos chicas…—continuó mientras ignoraba los desalentadores comentarios— se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea.

* * *

><p>Tras unos breves toques en la puerta y sin recibir respuesta alguna de su malhumorado hermano, el joven Shun se adentró con un sigilo casi gatuno hasta la cama donde este se había tirado a dormir, con delicadeza se le colocó a un lado y se arrimó a su oído.<p>

— ¿Hermano?... ¿Hermano?... Ikki… ¿ya estas dormido?—preguntó casi en un susurro.

— no… ¿Qué deseas Shun? …—contestó mientras se giraba y encendía la lámpara cerca de la cama, levantó una ceja cuando observó esa sonrisa tan conocida de su hermano cuando algo lo emocionaba e hizo un ademan con su cabeza para permitirle continuar.

— ¿Pasó algo con Seika? —preguntó casi con temor.

— ¿Habría de?—cuestionó con una expresión de cinismo en su cara.

—Es que tu… ya sabes… te fuiste apenas ella te dijo que… y yo pensé…pero tú…

— ¡Shun!... ¡SHUN!—exclamó exasperado entre tanto balbuceo— ¿Qué pasa con Seika?

— ¿Te gusta?...—preguntó mordiendo su labio.

—Buenas noches hermano—dijo apagando la luz.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—preguntó el peliverde mientras ensanchaba la enorme sonrisa en su rostro—Ikki eso es un si ¿verdad?

—Eso es un… ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?—contestó colocando su almohada en la cabeza—basta Shun… deja de imaginar cosas raras.

El peliverde salió de la habitación con una enrome sonrisa, cabía en la posibilidad, ¿que su hermano encontrase el amor de su vida en la hermana de su más querido amigo?, ¿sería tan caprichoso el destino? sonrió y negó con su cabeza, Seiya se iba a morir, si sus suposiciones eran tan certeras.

* * *

><p>Esperó que su hermano saliera y se recostó de nuevo en la cama con sus brazos como almohada, dejó su mirada en el techo por unos instantes, ¿Qué de malo había hecho? Solo fue cortes, si, lo admitía, algo raro en el también, pero eso no le daba derecho a su hermano para armar una novela de romance— que me gusta Seika…—musitó y de repente una poco común sonrisa adornó su rostro recordando que mientras le vendaba la rodilla a esa mujer se había perdido en sus ojos, solo por un breve momento olvidó que hacía y por qué lo hacía, negó con suavidad y alborotó sus cortos cabellos, ¿Cómo una chica tan dulce podía ser hermana de esa mula alada?, ¿pero que estaba pensando? Que importa de quien es hermana, no ha pasado nada… aun, suspiró y cerró sus ojos para buscar el sueño que tanta falta le hacía y que ahora por culpa de su querido hermanito le costaría conciliar.<p>

* * *

><p>En la otra habitación Seika se liberaba con delicadeza de la improvisada venda en su rodilla, sonrió y con suavidad acaricio el raspón, en realidad ya no dolía tanto como al principio, y le había valido para lograr cruzar un par de palabras con ese hombre tan misterioso, tan lleno de secretos, y aunque fueran unas y muy tontas por cierto, eran suficientes para darse cuenta que su corazón latía con fuerza por él cada vez que estaba a su lado, algo que desde las últimas visitas a la mansión para las actividades de Saori se había vuelto muy común, suspiró mientras su hermano entraba con agua limpia y unas gasas para ayudarle.<p>

—Espero que ese suspiro no tenga un nombre que comience con "I"—soltó el menor mientras se sentaba y observaba el tono carmín de las mejillas de su hermana—Seika… por favor dime que esa gallina flameada no te gusta… solo…

—Basta Seiya… ¿Qué sucede contigo?—dijo quitándole las gasas y secándose la herida por sí misma.

—Solo quiero que tengas cuidado—respondió tomando de nuevo la gasa— algunas veces él suele ser algo…

—Ikki solo me ayudaba… ¿podrías de dejar la paranoia?—interrumpió la castaña tomando su mano.

Seiya suspiró y asintió, no muy convencido pero igual se encargaría que su hermana no cruzara más palabras con el peliazul, no después de lo que había visto en la entrada de la casa. Terminó de colocar un par de vendas y en silencio se quedaron observándose por un largo rato.

* * *

><p>Llenas de bolsas las tres jóvenes regresaban atareadas a la casa, con la lengua fuera tanto la amazona como la joven china corrieron al lado de sus amados.<p>

— ¡Volvimos!—exclamó la diosa entrando de último y dejándose caer en el sillón en medio de Shiryu y Shunrei —y mientras hacia las compras junto a las chicas, tuvimos o mejor dicho tuve, una hermosa idea, espero no se molesten—dijo observando a June y a Shunrei que negaban con su ceño fruncido—que les parece si … celebramos tu cumpleaños—dijo señalando a un extrañado peliverde — y la boda de estos dos—exclamo tomándoles de la mano— ¿el fin de semana y no mañana como lo habíamos planeado?.

Todos abrieron los ojos como plato, sorprendidos pero no extrañados de las extravagantes ideas de Saori.

—Pero Saori yo…—trató de hablar el dragón.

—Que no se diga más Shiryu…— interrumpió Shun rodeando con sus brazos a la rubia—yo propongo que celebremos solo tu boda amigo, mi cumpleaños está bien con la reunión de hoy en la tarde—June sonrió y asintió mientras se dejaba abrazar.

—Pero Shun yo…

—Hay vamos Shiryu no te hagas el rogado—dijo Saori cruzando sus brazos— el mismo Shun te lo está pidiendo ¿y?... ¿entonces aceptan?

—Si Shunrei dice que si…—contesto resignado el dragón mientras le dedicaba una mirada de ayuda a su futura esposa.

Que por cierto en ese momento todos observaban y que con timidez y bajo la presión que le ejercían suavemente asintió.

—Listo…pero también tengo otro idea—soltó con orgullo la joven deidad—nos iremos a Japón mañana mismo y se casaran en la mansión, yo me encargaré de la boda, la música y los invitados—dijo contando con sus dedos—awww ¡será de película!—exclamo mientras sujetaba del cuello a ambos asiáticos—pero ¿qué hacen aquí?...a empacar… todos se hospedarán en la mansión como los viejos tiempos—replicó mientras ella misma se adentraba en la habitación tras una sonora carcajada.

Todos se observaban de uno a otro, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Saori, de todas formas nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¿De qué me perdí?—preguntó el pegaso al observar los desconcertados rostros de sus amigos y las chicas.

— Saori quiere que nos casemos en Japón—contó el dragón.

—Dentro de tres días…—continuó el rubio—y ademas quiere que nos quedemos TODOS en la mansión como los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Qué?... ¿TODOS?... _con Ikki cerca de mi hermana—_pensó— que bueno, digo… me alegro demasiado, wiii… pero ¿y la fiesta de Shun?—comentó para no amargarse más el momento.

—Suficiente con tenerlos a todos acá… además la unión de nuestro amigo, es algo más importante ¿no lo creen?-preguntó a sus camaradas que lentamente asintieron.

Todos rieron de pensar cómo sería compartir de nuevo aquellas numerosas habitaciones una vez más, mientras, en su cuarto la joven diosa contactaba con cierto pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue de locos, equipajes, personas corriendo de acá para allá, Shun casi llorando para que su hermano se decidiera a acompañarlos, gritos y al final casi doce horas después, cinco bronceados, una diosa y cinco chicas llegaban a tierra firme tras un largo y estresante viaje.<p>

En la mansión un centenar de empleados esperaban por sus huéspedes al llamado de Tatsumi, una vez dentro los chicos fueron recibidos por una maravillosa sorpresa, un joven lemuriano se abalanzo hacia ellos en efusivos abrazos, lejos de ser el enano aprendiz de Mu, Kiki era ahora un adolecente de trece años, alto y fornido pero no menos inquieto e hiperactivo, se había convertido con el pasar de los años, en el consentido de la diosa, algo que le brindaba un cierto alivio a Shion pues casi se podría decir que era como su guardaespaldas personal, luego de unos abrazos mas las parejas se dispusieron a tomar sus respectivas y acomodadas habitaciones, quedando de ultimo los mayores y solitarios Seika e Ikki.

—Bueno solo quedan ustedes dos ¿Dónde dormirán?—preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa la pelilila.

—Yo quiero esa habitación para mí solo… primero muerto antes de ver ciertas escenas a la par mía… además no nací para mal tercio—dijo Ikki sonrojando a su hermano y la joven amazona que todavía les seguían, luego tomó su mochila y se encerró en cuarto.

—Yo… también señorita Saori si no es mucha molestia—habló Seika.

—Bien… entonces ¿ que te parece esa?—replicó en un divertido tono de voz mientras señalaba la del frente del fenix.

—Pero puedes dormir con nosotros Sei—dijo el castaño tomándola del brazo al observar su ubicación.

—No gracias… como dijo Ikki eso del mal tercio tampoco va conmigo —soltó la castaña su brazo tomando su equipaje y retirándose a su habitación.

Miho negó con fastidió al ver a su novio y lo tomó de la mano para retirarse, de igual forma los otros caballeros se dispusieron a tomar sus lugares y tratar de descansar un poco del largo viaje, casi se hacía noche y mañana sería un largo, largo día.

La diosa entrecerró sus ojos su plan iba a la perfección, ahora unos invitados más que llegarían a las primeras horas y su personaje de cupido sería un éxito.

* * *

><p>Casi de inmediato Ikki se quitó su camisa, las tenis, la faja que tanto le molestaba y se recostó en la cama, aburrido encendió el televisor que estaba sobre un ropero y comenzó a buscar alguna película de acción, si estaba ahí había sido por qué su hermano le había insistido casi rogado para que se quedara en esa mansión que tantos feos recuerdos le traía, de repente un ruido bastante fuerte lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y poner mute con el control, afinó su oído y otro bum en la habitación del frente, abrió la puerta y al parecer él fue el único que se dio cuenta pues nadie había salido, se acercó a la puerta levantó su puño para tocar pero se echó para atrás, de nuevo otro intento y otro paso hacia atrás, iba a dar vuelta cuando la castaña abrió con delicadeza y lo observó.<p>

—Ikki—suspiró—que bueno que estés acá ¿podrías ayudarme un momento?

—Claro—dijo volteándose—solo voy a ponerme la camisa y…

—Hay basta… ven, será solo un momento—dijo con nervios mientras lo jalaba de la mano dentro de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escondidos tras la pared el joven lemuriano y la diosa observaban la primera parte de su plan.<em>**

**_—Señorita Saori—decía el pelirrojo en voz baja— ¿no cree que nos estamos adelantando un poco?_**

**_—No seas loco Kiki—decía la diosa sin perder de vista la puerta— no vez que en las películas cuando se quedan encerrados en un cuarto de repente sienten ganas de besarse y…_**

**_—Eso es en las películas…—suspiró el joven mientras la diosa lo jalaba más cerca de la habitación—además tendríamos que apagarles la luz…_**

* * *

><p>Dentro del pequeño cuarto Ikki sostenía un lado de la ventana mientras la castaña trataba de pasar el seguro para mantenerla abierta<p>

—Maldición—dijo el peli azul presionando uno de sus dedos con una herida—esta ventana… tengo ganas de volarla en mil…

—Tranquilo…—exclamo con una sonrisa Seika mientras tomaba su mano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>—Le tomó la mano—dijo Kiki emocionado<em>**

**_— ¿Sigue… que mas vez?—preguntaba ansiosa la diosa._**

**_Kiki se concentraba mientras colocaba sus manos en círculo frente a la pared de la habitación._**

* * *

><p>Por un momento se sintió nervioso y con rapidez se liberó de la mano de Seika, carraspeo y se sentó en la cama lejos de ella, suspiró, metió el dedo herido en su boca y se levantó para salir de la habitacion— siento mucho no poder ayudarte a sujetar la estu…ventana.<p>

—De todas formas seguro en la madrugada hará frio…—dijo la castaña viéndolo partir—gracias por intentarlo.

Pero antes de salir la bombilla de la habitación explotó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>—Dije corta la luz… no explota el bombillo Kiki.<em>**

**_—Ha señorita Saori… no soy bueno en eso aun—sonrió apenado._**

**_—La puerta… trabala—dijo con una sonrisa malévola._**

* * *

><p>Solo eso faltaba, la ventana trabada el bombillo roto y ahora — ¿la puerta está dañada Seika?—preguntó el peliazul mientras giraba de uno a otro lado la manija<p>

—No puede ser… yo la abrí antes de entrar y estaba bien—dijo mientras se acercaba a ciegas junto al peliazul.

—Pues… creo que se dañó…

— ¿Qué aremos?-preguntó angustiada mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

—Quedarnos sentados… no pienso llamar a nadie… además si tu querido hermano nos encuentra aquí y a oscuras, llorará como una niña y luego pelearemos y eso no lo querrás ver—dijo el fénix dejándose caer cerca de la puerta.

—Tienes razón—opinó sentándose en el suelo junto al peliazul—siento mucho que te hayas lastimado por mi culpa—dijo tocando la mano de Ikki.

Se estremeció al sentir las delgadas manos en las suyas otra vez y con el poco reflejo de luz que entraba por las cortinas clavó sus zafiros en las almendras de ella, que no lo dejaban de observar.

—Seika yo…

* * *

><p><strong><em>—Kiki ¿Qué pasa?<em>**

**_—Nada están hablando… creo que por hoy es todo lo que deberíamos hacer_**

**_—Sí, tienes razón… vamos, dejemos que el amor haga el resto—sonrió mientras se perdían por el pasillo._**

* * *

><p>Seiya se había levantado, de hecho ni siquiera pudo pegar un ojo, espero que Miho se durmiera y una corazonada le hizo dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana, escuchó unos murmullos adentro y se le crispó la piel cuando al acercarse le pareció la voz de un hombre… de hecho ese hombre…Ikki, con su hermana, en la habitación. Trato de abrirla pero estaba atorada.<p>

—Sei… ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?—dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Tras la puerta el fénix y su hermana guardaban silencio—Dame un momento Seiya…—gritó la castaña—es que la puerta está algo dañada—con rapidez Ikki se escondió bajo la cama.

—Hazte a un lado—grito el Castaño— voy a tirarla.

—Seiya no seas exagerado… no te…

Una ráfaga de viento abrió con violencia la puerta dejando salir a la castaña un poco nerviosa, su hermano la observaba de pies a cabeza, luego entro en la habitación bajo la mirada confundida de Seika.

—¿Por qué estas a oscuras?—preguntó mientras presionaba una y otra vez el apagador.

—Se dañó…—contestó de brazos cruzados.

—Solo quería ver como estabas—dijo abrazándola— te quiero.

Seika asintió y luego soltó un fuerte suspiro, una vez perdido de vista el celoso castaño, salió el peli azul.

—Si deseas puedes dormir en mi habitación… yo dormiré en la tuya-dijo casi en su oido haciendola respingar.

—No te molestes, haces demasiado con no discutir con mi hermano.

—Buenas noches—dijo Ikki cerrando la puerta de la habitación casi en su cara, y soltando un suspiro detras.

Seika sonrió y se adentró en la del peli azul, se recostó en la cama y acarició la almohada con ternura, sacudió su cabeza y trató de dormirse.

Por su lado Ikki tiró al suelo el grueso edredón y se acostó con su mirada fija al techo, se acomodó de un lado a otro pero no podía dormir, algo en la cama no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, ¿o seria en su corazón?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Shun se levantó aun somnoliento y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, como de costumbre se abalanzo sobre este para despertarlo llevándose una increíble sorpresa<p>

continuaraaa

* * *

><p>avefenixlover,Crystal,tutuli80, ,gigichiba,<p>

mermaid-amazon, agus de cancer , Asalea19 gracias por sus reviews ...

Mel-Gothic de Cancer gracias por unirte en esta loca historia espero que la sigas disfrutando...


	3. Chapter 3

**Segundo Cupido… **

Los gritos de su hermano junto a los de Seika lo hicieron pegar un brinco y correr hacia la habitación del frente, aun con sus ojos adormilados trató de ver con claridad que era lo que pasaba— ¡pero que rayos! ¿Shun?—se horrorizó al recobrar con totalidad la visión y encontrar a su pequeño hermano literalmente sobre Seika.

—_Ikki…_—susurró casi con horror el peliverde— no es lo que piensas…es decir, creí que tu… pero ella… entonces yo…

—Basta… ¡BASTA!… Shun… ¡HERMANO!—gritó por ultimo al ver la frustración de su querido hermanito en esa incómoda situación—_y posición_—con la hermana de Seiya en la que hubiese sido su habitación.

Con los gritos del poderoso fénix, el celoso Pegaso se hizo tirado de la cama y corrió hasta donde según él estaba su hermana, pero estaba vacío, luego volteó con lentitud y su corazón en la mano y reparó en Ikki, quien estaba recostado en la puerta de su habitación hablando con un estresado Shun que se sostenía la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro, sus nervios estuvieron a punto de explotar cuando al asomarse por la puerta, la imagen de su hermana acostada en la cama de esa gallina rostizada le quemó algo más que los ojos— ¿Qué paso acá?—preguntó al borde de un colapso nervioso, todos lo observaron ahora en silencio.

—No ha pasado nada Seiya…— dijo Shun.

—Claro…porque tu encubrirías a tu hermano hasta de un asesinato—chilló el castaño ganándose una mirada furiosa por ambos hermanos— ¿Por qué estas durmiendo en el cuarto de este pollo rostizado?—preguntó el castaño indignado a su hermana que lo observaba sorprendida.

— ¡Basta Seiya!—exclamó Seika sentándose en la cama mostrando la ropa de la noche anterior—… mi puerta se dañó, perdón tú la dañaste ¿ya no recuerdas?, así que Ikki me hizo el favor de dormir en mi habitación para que yo no durmiera a oscuras, porquetambién curiosamente se reventó el bombillo—Seiya observaba de uno a otro.

—Pero que gentil estas últimamente fénix…—Seiya arrastró las palabras con desprecio y con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso a ti no te importa _rocinante alado_—le reprochó el peliazuldándole la espalda para que no vieran su rostro adornado por un hermoso rojo en sus mejillas, sacudió su cabeza y se refugió en la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta, Shun se retiró tras él.

Seika negaba con su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su hermano—te dije que dejaras esa paranoia Seiya—reclamó molesta caminando hacia el baño.

—Pero… pero… Sei, espera— esos tres días definitivamente serían dignos de recordar para el Pegaso.

—x—

Ya el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana y todos había bajado al enorme comedor, inclusive las dos parejas de hermanos que recién se integraban a la mesa, caras adormiladas, tazas rebosando de café, murmullos, risas, y bromas adornaban el vespertino festín. La diosa observaba de un lado a otro con sus codos en la mesa y su cara sostenidas por sus manos entrelazadas, sonreía, se divertía con cada detalle de aquellos muchachos que dejaban de ser unos niños, suspiró y tomó una taza que golpeó fuertemente para llamar su atención, los cinco bronceados y las chicas pararon la algarabía para escuchar a su joven deidad.

—Bien, como ya saben, a partir de hoy estaremos muy ocupados—dijo con su singular sonrisa—menos ustedes dos por supuesto—soltó con seriedad mientras señalaba a los asiáticos—en fin, hoy espero la llegada de mis…

— ¿Quién dijo despedida de soltero?—gritó un efusivo escorpio interrumpiendo a la diosa y abriendo las puertas sin anunciarse con un eufórico Tatsumi a sus espaldas.

—Mis caballeros dorados…—terminó la diosa orgullosa al verlos ingresar a la habitación de uno en uno tras el griego—está bien Tatsumi—habló a su mayordomo quien se despidió con una reverencia.

— ¡Milo!—gritaron casi en coro cuatro de los jóvenes poniéndose de pie para saludarlo.

—Buenos días señorita Athena—saludó el galo que le seguía mientras colocaba su maleta y la caja de Pandora en el suelo.

—Princesa…— dijeron casi al unísono el caballero de Aries y el de Virgo recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de parte de la pelilila quien los invitó a sentarse.

— ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?—dijo Dohko mientras abrazaba a la joven Shunrei—Princesa ha sido de locos dejar el santuario en manos de los caballeros de plata y el santo de Altar—sonrió el chino hacia la diosa.

—Me imagino Maestro—comento divertida recibiendo un fuerte abrazo del chino— ¿vinieron todos?

—Los demás están en la sala—entró uno de los gemelos para saludar a su diosa con un beso en la mano y una rodilla en el suelo.

—Kanon—rio nerviosa la pelilila—pero que cosas… ¿y Shion?

—En la sala junto a los otros, también vinieron Marin y Shaina… Geist dice que las bodas la enferman—contestó el escorpio sentándose al lado de los chicos y sirviéndose café.

—Bien llámalos a todos, han llegado a tiempo para escuchar la organización de la boda.

—x—

Pasaron un par de horas entre saludos y comida para los jóvenes de bronce y los dorados hasta que hubo un poco de calma y la joven deidad pudo continuar.

—Bien,les decía a los chicos que estos días serán en extremo, estresantes—sonrió de nuevo la pelilila esta vez con la atención de todos—por eso me he tomado la libertad de hacer unos equipos para que todo salga maravillosamente perfecto, así que…— guardaron silencio sin perderla de vista—Camus, Hyoga y Milo… ustedes se encargaran de las esculturas de hielo.

—¿Por qué yo con ellos?—preguntó Milo—no tengo el poder para…

—Porque tú irritas con facilidad a Camus y trabaja mejor con su cosmos elevado—interrumpió la diosa sacando una sonrisa retorcida del acuariano, élsabía que era más para mantenerlo quieto.

—No te abuses—dijo el griego sin voltear a verlo

—Bueno, bueno… sigamos—dijo revisando los papeles que había sacado sobre la mesa—Alde, tú y los gemelos junto a Aioros estarán a cargo de la decoración pesada del jardín—los cuatroasintieron—Shaka, Mu y Shion, ustedes quiero que se encarguen de la parte espiritual y todo lo que tenga que ver con el ritual de la ceremonia—Mascara Mortal, ayudaras a Afro, Shun y Seiya con la decoración exterior, los arreglos y el buque de Shunrei.

—Pero Saori—interrumpió Seiya—yo no sé nada de flores y…

—Aprenderás…—sonrió la pelilila dejándolo callado por un momento—y me falta… Shura, si, tú, Aioriay Dhoko, se encargaran de la música, de entrada, salida, y la recepción—contó con sus delgados dedos—tienen bastante trabajo…

Ikki suspiró relajado, cruzó sus brazos por la nuca y sonrió, por ahora estaba libre de hacer alguna estupidez, así que en el menor descuido posible se largaría de ese circo.

—Ikki—llamo la diosa haciéndolo respingar—tú y Seika esperaran a los niños del antiguo orfanato donde trabajan las chicas, necesito que me ayuden a cuidarlos, las amazonas, Miho, Erin y su servidora iremos con Shunrie y Shiryu a escoger su vestido y esmoquin, así que durante estos tres días recorreremos las mejores tiendas de Japón y los peques estarán bajo su tutela—con sus orbes grises recorrió los semblantes de sus guerreros, parecían bajo un trance, todos guardaban silencio, un silencio que solo se vio interrumpido por la voz suave de Shun.

—Atena… pero Ikki—interrumpió con timidez el peliverde.

—_Esto me huele a infanticidio—_susurró Hyoga, Shun asintió y volvió su mirada a Saori.

Más de catorce pares de ojos viajaban ahora de Shun a Saori y luego a Ikki, pero nadie se atrevía a opinar.

— Dime algo Shun—dijo finalmente la pelilila levantando una ceja— ¿te ha botado Ikki cuando eras un bebé?—Shun negó— ¿Te ha dado de comer algo toxico? O ¿Te dio alguna vez un juguete prohibido para tu edad? ¿No te cantaba somewhereovertherainbow cuando tenías pesadillas?—Shun tragaba grueso y ya ni sabía si decir sí o no.

—Vamos confía en tu hermano, Shun…—dijo June rodeándole su brazo con el suyo—además estará Seika con él ¿Qué malo podría pasar?

—¿Qué malo podría pasar?—preguntó esta vez Seiya casi al borde de la locura con cada palabra de Saori—Saori!

—¡Atena!—gritaron los caballeros de oro.

—Como sea…—se airó el Pegaso—no permitiré que mi hermana se vaya con ese loco, suicida… ja…—pero de repente se quedó inmovilizado sin poder decir ni una palabra más.

—Gracias por tu restricción Milo... ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir?—todos negaron y Mascara Mortal cargó a un momificado Seiya para salir junto a Afrodita y Shun—entonces Listo—exclamó la diosa tirando su cabello hacia atrás y levantándose de la silla para dar por terminada la reunión, todos los demás le igualaron hasta que una carcajada los paró en seco.

—Jamás…—dijo Ikki poniéndose de pie—no pienso cuidar de esos mocosos necios y…

—Vamos Ikki…—interrumpió Seika con una sonrisa— será como cuandocuidábamos a Seiya y Shun.

Todos los presentes esperaban con ansias el revés del poderoso ave fénix contra la joven pero este se limitó a subir sus hombros, y refugiarse de brazos cruzados en la silla, soltó un breve suspiro y volteó hacia los demás con una ceja levantada— ¿Qué?—todos negaron y continuaron con su camino, solo su hermano sonrió causando que de nuevo se ruborizaran sus mejillas, bajó su rostro para disimular.

— ¿Princesa?—murmuró Kiki a las espaldas de la diosa— ¿está segura de todo esto?

—Solo mantenme informada…—el pelirrojo asintió y se desapareció en su teletrasnportación.

—x—

Kiki dio un enorme bostezo entre las ramas de un hermoso árbol al lado del orfanato, Ikki y Seika aún no llegaban con los niños y él ya estaba pasando la raya de aburrimiento, necesitaba estirar las piernas un rato o estaría haciéndole competencia al maestro Dohko en sus años de meditación frente a la cascada de Rozan, pero cuando iba a saltar, una hermosa jovencita abrió el portón con familiaridad y entró hasta colocarse frente a la puerta.

El tiempo se detuvo para el adolecente, quien casi en cámara lenta la observó arreglarse un par de bucles que se sobresalían bajo una pequeña boina café al final de su largo y castaño cabello, tenía unos labios rosados, unas mejillas pálidas y sus ojos eran de un celeste que se resaltaba con el color canela de su piel, poseían una mirada fiera que el reconocía de otro lado, una mirada fiera que se clavó en el cuándo por distraído cayó del árbol casi a sus pies.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó más indignada que asustada la joven mientras zafaba uno de sus audífonos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el lemuriano poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus empolvadas ropas—yo… soy…—sus orbes grises viajaban por todo el lugar buscando una excusacreíble, observó entonces el jardín—el jardinero…—sonrió dándole la mano—mi nombre es Kiki…

La chica lo observó con una ceja arqueada y tomó su mano con fuerza—soy Hellen… ¿no hay nadie?—preguntó al embobado pelirrojo que aún no le soltaba la mano— ¿sabes?... la necesito ¿podrías devolvérmela?—sonrío señalando con sus ojos su aprisionada mano.

—Claro—la soltó Kiki frotando su nuca con un divertido sonrojo—lo siento…Hellen y no hay nadie, las chicas están con la señorita Kido… y los niños también, pero no tardarán en regresar—la joven observó su reloj e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bien…—sonrió Hellen mientras se daba la vuelta—No puedo esperarlos tanto—suspiró pesarosa.

—Espera…—la detuvo Kiki sujetando su brazo— ¿vienes a menudo por acá? ¿Podría invitarte alguna vez a comer un helado?

—Puede ser jardinero, vengo a dar clases de música a los niños todas las semanas luego del colegio, pero debo irme, en serio,nos vemos luego…Kiki —dijo la joven con una sonrisa colocando su audífono y soltando su brazo.

Él se despidió con su mano y se subió de nuevo al árbol viéndola partir, pero esta vez con algo para pensar, ¿Dónde viviría esa joven? Realmente quería conocerla, suspiro y se recostó de nuevo entre las ramas que ya no eran tan incomodas.

**_—_****_Lechuza a petirrojo… lechuza a petirrojo—escuchó la voz de su diosa haciéndolo casi caer de nuevo— ¿me copias?_**

**_—_****_Si Señorita Saori ¿pero es necesario usar seudónimos?_**

**_—_****_Hay Kiki… no seas amargado… le da más aire detectivesco—el joven suspiró—bien, hubo un cambio de planes… los niños irán a Mac Donald con Ikki y Seika… hazte pasar por un mesero y mantenme informada ¿copiado?_**

**_—_****_Copiado Lechuza… cambio y fuera—sonrió el pelirrojo tirándose del árbol._**

—x—

En la mansión todo era un caos, los equipos estaban fríamente calculados, pero para debatirse en una batalla de mil días.

—Salsa—dijo el español colocando un cd sobre la mesa.

—Vals—replicó el chino.

— ¿Merengue?

— ¡Callate Aioria!—espetó el asiático—tu que sabes—el gato dorado subió sus hombros y siguió tomando su refresco.

—x—

— ¿Qué es eso Hyoga?—preguntó el griego viendo una escultura deforme.

—Una hermosa cisne mama y sus bebés—contestó con una sonrisa.

—Y esa es la técnica de los hielos eternos Cam—se carcajeó el peliazul viendo de uno a otro, que no sonreían—bueno… decía—replicó sentándose en una silla y tragándose sus cometarios.

—x—

—Ese pilar quedó torcido Alde—dijo el gemelo mayor sentado sobre unas cajas de madera

— ¿Tú crees Saga?…—preguntó el brasileño— pero hace cinco minutos dijiste que estaba bien así…

—Tal vez si se limitara a ayudar y no a jugar al patriarca dando órdenes…—replicó su gemelo secando el sudor de su frente, Aioros solo reía junto al toro dorado.

—x—

Catorce niños había contado el fénix en una fila a lo largo del patio frente a la mansión, ocho niñas y seis niños regordetes que al parecer no pasaban aun de los ocho años, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y un par de anteojos oscuros tipo aviador recorría de un lado a otro los rostros cachetones de los infantes que de vez en cuando tragaban grueso al verlo pasar, finalmente se cruzó de brazos y se recostó a la buseta que los llevaría a su próximo destino, _Mac Donald._

—Me llamo Ikki—habló observándolos de manera desafiante.

— ¿Señor?—se atrevió a preguntar al parecer el menos tímido— ¿Dónde están la señorita Miho y la señorita Erin?—el pequeño dio un paso atrás cuando la imponente figura del peliazul se le acercó hasta agacharse a su altura.

—Yo y…

—Bien…—se escuchó la voz de Seika que salió apresurada interrumpiendo la charla—lamento hacerlos esperar niños ¿nos vamos Ikki? —sonrió y los niños le devolvieron el gesto casi como aliviados.

Ikki estaba callado y solo asintió con suavidad mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo, la observó con profundidad tras sus oscuros lentes, Seika vestía unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla y una blusa de seda color rosado pastel semitransparente, con su cabello recogido en una alta coleta y un bolso de tela cruzado en su pecho, se acercó con suavidad alborotando los rizos del pequeño rubio con el que él charlaba.

—Claro…—habló con tranquilidad mientras tragaba grueso, se veía realmente hermosa.

— ¡Todos abordó!—exclamó Seika haciendo que los niños gritaran de emoción y se comenzaran a correr.

—No…—habló el japonés en tono fuere haciéndolos frenar en seco—nadie correrá hasta la buseta, se subirán en silencio y estarán en SILENCIO, durante el viaje—los niños observaban de Ikki a Seika.

—Arriba… —habló la castaña y los niños obedecieron—tranquilo… no son como Seiya...—sonrió haciéndolo suavizar su semblante—_algo que para el pequeño y pícaro rubio que aún no sacaba sus uñas_—no pasó desapercibido.

La buseta arrancó con suavidad para perderse tras los portones de la mansión.

—x—

Desde el tranquilo balcón de donde su abuelo solía perderse tras cada atardecer, la joven deidad tomaba una taza de té en espera de sus amazonas, cuando la buseta finalmente arrancó soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, no había duda que esa castaña era la chica indicada para su caballero del fénix, era dulce, atenta y compresiva.

—Espero que sepa que está haciendo mi señora—resonó una conocida voz a sus espaldas que la hizo girarse con rapidez.

—Shion—sonrió acercándose a su patriarca, suspiro sentándose en su alta silla tras el mullido escritorio de madera e hizo un gesto para invitarlo a acercarse—Seika e Ikki están solos, y sé que existe una probabilidad de que…

— ¿Sabe o cree?—cuestionó el peliverde sentándose frente a ella, la diosa lo observó y bajó su mirada—se la historia del fénix y tal vez usted siente que debe hacer algo para remediar algo que definitivamente no es su culpa—Shion suspiro tomando la pequeña mano de Saori—princesa…

—Lo sé Shion, sé que ellos están hechos el uno para el otro—reafirmó con seguridad, el lemuriano la observó satisfecho.

—Entonces mi señora…—se levantó Shion y Saori lo igualó—si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle… Shaka y Mu ya están terminando los arreglos en la capilla de la ciudad con el sacerdote y no necesitaran más de mi ayuda.

—Claro que si Shion, claro que si…—murmuro tomando el brazo del mayor de sus 88 caballeros—tal vez Kiki necesite ayuda—Shion levantó uno de sus puntos.

—x—

La mansión quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, a unos veinte minutos para llegar hasta el centro de Tokio y otros veinte o quizá más, para llegar a su verdadero destino, tiempo que para el pequeño e hiperactivo rubio llamado Tsumiko era una eternidad, Seika se las había ingeniado en entretenerlos para que no causaran alguna molestia en el concentrado conductor, aun así algunas veces el pequeño lideraba una pequeña revuelta alterando el sique del fénix.

—Estoy aburrido—soltó el pequeño una vez más cruzando sus brazos, los otros pequeños lo observaban de reojo con finas intenciones de unirse en esa queja—señorita Seika ya quiero llegar.

—Yo también…—se unió una pelirroja

—Y nosotros—dijeron al unísono un par de gemelos comenzando una cascada de respuestas de todos los infantes ante una acongojada Seika.

—Y yo ya estoy aburrido de oírlos quejarse—habló Ikki callando a todos que se unían a la protesta observándolos por el retrovisor.

—Entonces ya no hablaremos…—dijo el pequeño rubio—ahora ¡Cantaremos!—chillo y los demás le siguieron la corriente.

—No… no se les ocurra…—trató de detenerlos Ikki en vano.

_¡Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy!_

_Con mucho que ver y vivir…_

_Con cielos azules andando voy a un lugar así soñaba con ir…_

_—_ ¡Basta!..._Maldita sea_—murmuró bufando y calculando cómo hacer para tirar unos cuantos puños fantasma hacia atrás, pero cuando levantó el rostro de nuevo para ver por el retrovisor se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa, y era que Seika se les había unido a los chicos y cantaba con ellos¿por esa sonrisa sería capaz de soportar esa tortura en silencio?—definitivamente—se dijo a sí mismo negando con suavidad, tal vez, solo tal vez, Shun tenía razón esta vez.

—x—

En su vida había hecho una hamburguesa o preparado una cajita feliz, él era Shion el patriarca del santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, no un… cajero de Mac Donald, resopló un poco molesto acomodándose el improvisado gafete y metiendo el resto de su cabello bajo una incómoda redecilla negra, colocó su gorra roja y salió rumbo al salón a recoger bandejas vacías, buscó con su vista el área infantil justo donde un curioso pelirrojo que lo hizo fruncir su entrecejo barría con calma.

—Oye tu… chico—el rejuvenecido patriarca se volteó de improvisto ante la ronca voz.

— ¿Me habla a mi joven?—preguntó al tipo que le doblaba es estatura y unos cuantos años de apariencia.

— ¿Joven? Deja de ser lambiscón chiquillo distraído—dijo el hombre lanzándole un delantal—te toca apoyar cerca del cajero para preparar la orden, solo porque la niña Kido te mandó no te tengo que consentir

Un indignado Shion entrecerró sus ojos para reclamar furioso— ¿Chiquillo? Bien podría ser su abuelo—habló tomando el delantal y colocándoselo sobre el cuello, para regalarle una mirada indignada al tipo que solo se rio.

—x—

La fila era larga, y las personas ya se estaban comenzando a impacientar con el lerdo ayudante del cajero.

—Estas no son Mac patatas muchacho—reclamo una joven furiosa, el cajero solo chocó la palma sobre su frente—quiero unas Mac patatas en este instante…

Shion tragó grueso secando el sudor que resbalaba sobre la frente, sentía que quería salir espantando, en que momento ofreció su ayuda a su diosa.

— ¿Maestro Shion?—esa voz, rápidamente giró hacia su izquierda topándose con el joven pupilo de Mu—salga de ahí… tome—dijo entregando la escoba—yo me encargo—el carnero mayor suspiró algo tranquilo viendo como el pelirrojo tomaba una y otra cosa para colocarlas en las bandejas hasta acabar con la fila.

—x—

Shion ya había terminado de limpiar cuando sintió la mano de Kiki sobre su hombro, pero iba a decir unas cuantas palabras cuando la voz de su diosa los sorprendió.

—**_Lechuza a petirrojo ¿me copias?—Kiki sonrió._**

**_—_****_Si señorita Lechuza—contestó ante su asombrado patriarca._**

**_— _****_¿Carnero Revivido estas ahí cerca?—Shion levanto sus puntos observando a Kiki._**

—Creo que le habla a usted—dijo Kiki mordiendo su labio para no reír.

— ¿Carnero Revivido?—dijo indignado—**_Señorita Ate…_**

**_—_****_Lechuza por favor…—corrigió su diosa— ¿Qué sucede?_**

**_—_****_Lechuza—rodó sus ojos— ¿Por qué seudónimos? y ¿Porque yo carnero revivido?_**

**_— _****_¿Cómo quieres llamarte? ¿Rejuvenecido? Ese le queda mejor a Dohko…Ha lo tengo… —dijo tras un breve silencio—vellocino dorado…_**

**_— _****_¿Vellocino dorado?_**

**_—_**Patriarca creo que no debería reclamar más… se terminara llamado Dolly…—le habló Kiki para que la diosa no escuchara.

—Pero tú te llamas…

**_— _****_¿Par de corderos esta todo en orden?—interrogó el silencio su diosa._**

**_—_****_Si señorita—contestaron al unísono._**

**_— _****_¿Alguna novedad con mi pareja?_**

**_—_****_Aún no han…_**

**_—_****_Ya llegaron…_**

**_—_****_Bien—se escuchó su risita dulce—ok, no dejen que Ikki mate a un niño, háganlos que se acerquen más, cualquier cosa me llaman… lechuza fuera…_**

**_—_****_Entendido—respondieron juntos—Petirrojo y Vellocino fuera—Shion rodó sus ojos con fastidio._**

Cando regresaron al salón, soltaron un suspiro enorme al ver a los catorce niños que se colaron tras las puertas entre carcajadas y carreras, tras de ellos Seika sonreía e Ikki, Ikki solo tragaba grueso.

Continuaraaaaa

¿Saben quién es esa Hellen?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
